Kazack
"They’re in the woods, you know. Always there. Any time you go in the woods, chances are you’re no more than a few miles from a Kazack camp. Mostly ’ey just takes foresters and charcoal burners, but every so often a band of ’em will come out of the trees and take a village or a town, burning and killing and looting." - Ol’ Bob, peasant farmer The Kazack, also called “'Minotaurs'”, “'Tauren'”, ”'Children of Borias'”, and “'Broken Ones'” are a beast race of warlike horned humanoids living in tribes and kingdoms in the mountains and woods of Trinia and the North. They are a monstrous people with traits both beast and humanoid. They have muscular manlike bodies, dangerous horns, and cloven legs that run faster than any human. Sound History Roughly 5.000 after the creation of the first races, the new races dawned on Tillindor, These Beastfolk lived hard uncivilized lives and came in many forms. One of these beastmen were the Kazack. But when they dawned on Tillindor, they were immediately hit with a blinding light. When they woke up, they found themselves trapped in a different plain of existence. They found themselves in a giant maze. They ran, turned every corner, climbed the walls, yet they found no end.They roamed an endless maze, trapped by the god of chaos known as “Eledor”. They roamed for what seemed like ages. They felt no hunger, no thirst, no time, just fear and suffering. They found salvation in only one place, their god, the giant bull “Borias”. When Therendor created the gift of gods the Kazack still prayed to their god. This worship eventually made Borias a reality. Borias used his horns to break the walls of the maze and free the Kazack from their eternal suffering. This left the race forever scarred, and turned the once peaceful people into monsters. They despise Eledor like no other and taunt him with special rituals. Borias holds grudges against the races of men and lets the Kazack sacrifice human blood to him so he may one day enter the shadow realm and kill Eledor. Which is why human nations are often attacked by Kazack raiders. The kingdom of Razuk "I looked up into the sky and there I saw my doom, lithesome yet dread. What creatures were these? How many tortures would I endure before i would see the gates of Helios? A thousand wretched forms united only by a love for their god, and a hatred that never ends. They brim with bitterness for the works of Man." Even though they live a nomadic life and mostly divided, there is one place the Kazack call home. The mountain kingdom of “Razuk” is a mysterious place and few even dare to set foot there. We don’t know who leads it, or when it was established. We do know it’s location for some scouts have actually returned. The only full scale invasion on Razuk was by the immortal emperor Malyfar Galera in the third Kalpa. His army was tired and dwindling and he thought that taking the kingdom of Razuk would mean that these beasts would join his forces, so he would be able to continue his campaign into Crimland. Though his army had already lost one third before even encountering one cloven man. The harsh mountain weather and scarce rations killed many of his men. Later skirmishes with the Kazack started costing even more lives. When the legions finally arrived at Razuk they still outnumbered the Kazack. Malyfar ordered the battering ram to approach the gates, but then the gates opened. Hordes upon hordes of Kazack ran out and swarmed the imperial legions. Malyfar got out but he lost almost every last one of his men.